


Chapter II - Demolishor

by Elenion



Series: Behind Blue Eyes [2]
Category: Transformers: Armada
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenion/pseuds/Elenion





	Chapter II - Demolishor

　　我讨厌红蜘蛛。  
　　没错，在整个塞伯坦你再也找不出一个比他更讨人厌的家伙：傲慢、狂妄、霸道、无礼、没心没肺、自以为是，从来不不考虑别人的想法。  
　　甚至连威震天的意志，他都可以不放在眼里。  
　　所以，不用说他是瞧不起我的。  
　　所以我讨厌他。  
　　同他有关的记忆基本上除了争吵就是互殴，很少有什么变化，不过，现在这些都已经不重要了，不是吗？  
　　计较过去是无意义的事情。我的确不喜欢他，但是我也没有说死人坏话的习惯。  
　　更何况，就算说上多少坏话，他也不可能再回来找我打架了。  
　　一想到这一点，就更令人生气。  
　　但……算了，反正他活着的时候我也从没赢过他。  
　　大概只有那么一次，他在我面前收敛起他的骄傲。那天，在雾濛濛的森林里，我射断了缠在他身上的能量锁链，他回头时的表情是一脸的疑惑和无措。  
　　“你救了我。”他说，我还从没听过他用这么软的口气说话。那一瞬间我差点怀疑面前这家伙还是不是我认识的那个嚣张跋扈、目中无人的Seeker。  
　　“别自作多情了，我是为了保护星辰剑！”我生硬地说，然后赶快离开那里。  
　　我得声明我说的是实话，要不是身处战场，我倒真想多看看他那个狼狈样哩。  
　　这句话说出来一定会让他火冒三丈，可惜他再也听不见了。  
　　我真不知道他到底为什么要拿自己的命和我们所有人开这么大一个玩笑，这一点都不好笑。

　　他根本没必要去死。  
　　我这么说决不是在同情他。我说过，我可不会为他哭泣，那是叛徒应有的下场。  
　　然而让我们大家惊诧的是，头儿居然满足了他那个听起来十足荒谬不经的要求——同我们的宿敌携手合作！  
　　他说：红蜘蛛从来不曾背叛过对霸天虎的誓言。  
　　他说他是一个真正的战士。  
　　他的话我有点明白，又不很明白。  
　　我承认红蜘蛛很聪明，头儿也是，或许只有聪明人能够互相理解对方的心思？尽管我还是不懂，为什么红蜘蛛要自寻死路，为什么惊破天会遵从他最后的要求。  
　　没人作出解释。惊破天是头儿，他没有对我们解释的义务，至于红蜘蛛，他根本来不及留下一个解释，就已经在另一个世界了。  
　　其实就算他活着，他也决计是不屑于说什么的。  
　　我都能想象出他会是怎样一副神态——嘴角一斜，橙色的光学镜头居高临下地闪过一道冷冰冰的光芒，在转身走开前抛下一个傲慢的嗤笑。普神在上，我发誓你跑遍塞伯坦也找不出有谁的表情能比他那种笑容还令人恼火。  
　　这就是为什么我讨厌他。

　　从他死后，我们所熟悉的世界就彻底倾覆了，这都是因为他。  
　　在从前，如果有人对我说有一天我们会与汽车人并肩作战，我准会以为那人的逻辑线路搭错了，可现在这一切竟然成为了事实。  
　　同激射握手的时候我说：我只是服从命令。  
　　但是我觉得我的电路有点发抖。  
　　从地球人女孩的口中我听到了让我讨厌的那家伙的名字，她的声音发抖，眼睛湿润，可她一直在笑。地球人的情绪表达真是奇怪，我不懂她是伤心还是在高兴。  
　　我也不知道，她和她的同伴究竟喜欢红蜘蛛哪一点，他们把他称作朋友。  
　　而他则愿意为了这些柔弱的小生物去死。  
　　我想起他曾经对我说：“我厌倦了战争，我想做点有意义的事。”  
　　那句话我直到现在还是一样困惑。  
　　这个握手就是他想要的意义吗？我依然不能确定。  
　　这让我感到电荷过载，芯片发热，逻辑回路一片混乱。  
　　这都是他引起的，我讨厌这种感觉。  
　　可是，为什么我没办法删除这些见鬼的陈旧数据？  
　　只要轻轻一个指令，一切烦恼的记忆都将不复存在。  
　　可是，为什么我就是做不到？  
　　那个讨厌的家伙明明已经死了。 

 

FIN


End file.
